The Witch's Daughter
by LiveLaughLoveTogether13
Summary: Evelyn is wild and gentle, nothing like what her mother is. No-one knew she existed. She was a chameleon, blending into the background of the pale white snow. Her mother has always drilled into her that if she sees a human wondering around the woods, she is supposed to kill them on sight. She has to choose; the mother that does not care for her or the enemy who's captured her heart
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary:**

_**Evelyn is wild and gentle, nothing like what her mother is. No-one knew she existed. She was a chameleon, blending into the background of the pale white snow. Her mother has always drilled into her that if she sees a human wondering around the woods, she is supposed to kill them on sight. She went against everything that was taught to her, and disobeyed her estranged mother. She has to choose; the mother that does not care for her or the enemy who's captured her heart. **_

**This is my first Chronicles of Narnia fic. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia, but I do own Evelyn. **

* * *

_The Witch's Daughter_

_Chapter One_

* * *

The crunch of the snow beneath Evelyn's feet had a comforting feeling. It was safe in a way, a sense of home. She had been walking through the snow for what seemed like years, yet it was only a couple of minutes. Mother hadn't wanted her to leave the castle gates, yet Evelyn seemed to convince her, stating that she wouldn't go beyond the Lamppost. She let out a deep breath, the hot air freezing on as soon as it met the cold air. It was certainly getting frosty lately, and even though winter was her favorite time of year, she had not once witnessed in all her sixteen years of life, the moments of spring or summer. Maybe that was the reason why it was her favorite; she had not witnessed or lived any other time of year. It seemed that all her life, all she had known was the coldness of winter. Evelyn rubbed her hands together, trying to create warmth between them. She stood still, nearing the lamppost, and sighed, letting her back hit the steel metal of the lamp. She let her legs crumple beneath her, allowing herself to fall to the ground.

She sighed in relief, pulling out a leather-bound book. It was simple; Mother had given it to her when she had turned ten. Evelyn knew that Mother had only given it to her, simply as it kept her out of Mother's way. But Evelyn was young and naïve then, she hadn't known that what her mother was doing was so horrid. She didn't know until three years later, and wondered how she had lived her life for ten years in ignorance and petty idiocy. Twirling a sheep-skinned pencil, she decided what she wanted to draw. She surveyed her surroundings, deciding that she would draw the landscape of the forest. The snow was falling softly now, entangling itself in Evelyn's faire hair.

Evelyn was what people would say, a spitting image of her mother, with pale long hair and a striking love-heart shaped face. But it was the eyes that showed how different they were. While both of their eyes were blue, her mother's were icy silver, while hers were more like the deepest richest sea cerulean. Her mother's eyes were cold, while Evelyn's were warm. She began to draw, and the constant rhythm soothed Evelyn. She began to draw every detail she saw. She loved drawing; it was her escape from the reality she hated so much. She loved the feel of the rough paper beneath her fingers, and the sound of the pencil scraping against it. Evelyn had around five other books like this, all of them complete and showed the different stages in drawing. Her sketch books were like journals, she drew what she saw every day, things that affected her, or made her feel a specific things. Sometime she would find something that could represent it, like an acorn or a flower petal, but then again, flower petals were rare, Evelyn had only found two in her entire life, and both were stuck inside her book. Also, if Evelyn wasn't too lazy to do so, she would write small words describing the picture, what she felt that day, or what she was thinking about when she drew. Of course, sometimes they were lyrics from old Narnian lullabies.

It was nice to get out of the prison she was confined in. She loved her Mother dearly, she was all Evelyn had. But sometimes, she was slightly overbearing and erratic. It seemed that for years all she knew was her mother's castle; it was never considered Evelyn's. No, the castle was simply a place that she lived in with her mother. Out here, sitting beneath the lamppost was where her real home was. Evelyn raked her slender fingers through her faire hair, a nervous habit she picked up from somewhere. She wasn't really sure who she learnt it from, definitely not her Mother, as Mother was never nervous. No, she was always confident, something Evelyn seemed to be lacking in. Maybe she picked it up from Tumnus, but again, that was highly unlikely.

Ah, Tumnus was the finest faun Evelyn ever met, but then again Evelyn hardly met fauns, they nasty creatures according to her Mother, and that they should know their place. But Tumnus was her only friend, no-one else knew about her. Mother made sure of that. In fact, if Evelyn had not wanted to explore one day, than she would have never met Tumnus, and for that, she would always be thankful, for if she had not explored deeper into the forest, she would not have met the one person who actually cared enough for her. Tumnus was the only father figure Evelyn had, and if her Mother had figured out that when she would leave the castle, that she was in fact going to Tumnus' House instead, her Mother would surely do something about it. It was why she was so careful, a fact that her Mother did not pick up on.

"Ah, Miss. Evelyn, what are you doing in the cold?" A voice said, and Evelyn smiled, something that she hardly did. Her smile was breathtaking, yet the pain in her eyes was still present.

"What happened?" Tumnus asked, holding his hand out to help her up. Evelyn's smile quickly vanished, and unshed tears filled her eyes.

"She brought others in again," She whispered, and Tumnus felt his heart ache as he watched one of his only friend, suffer right in front of him.

"Let's go, we'll talk about it somewhere more private," Tumnus said, looking around where they were. It was then Evelyn realized what he was talking about. Save what they had to say for somewhere much more private, wouldn't want Mother to find out what they were saying. They stood up from where they were the lamppost that signaled where Narnia started. It was where the White Witch marked her territory.

The walk to Tumnus' house was silent, not one of them daring to speak, in case anyone would notice them, or worse, if Mother did. The trees would at once inform her mother, and then she would be done for, oh she couldn't think what would happen to Tumnus. Shaking her head, she cast the thought away. Narnia was a dark place, and unfortunately for Evelyn, her mother was the darkest creature of all. She would confine Evelyn into the prison that her mother called home. The palace was a horrid place, always cold and Evelyn frequently found herself rubbing her hands for warmth. She hated the fact that all she had known in her life was the colour white. Whenever she would run to the window, she would see the heavy flow of snow. The best part would always be when it was light, the first fall of snow. After, when it went all icy and melted it was torture to walk on and way too cold. Lifting the hood of her pale blue cloak, she sighed, watching as the icy breath lifted into the dark sky.

"Come, quickly," He said, ushering her inside his home. Ah, this was a beautiful home, always decorated a beautiful colour. It was a burgundy-red colour, and she watched as Tumnus set a roar to the fire. She smiled softly, hanging her cloak on Tumnus' hooks, and wiping her hands on her pure white hunting dress. It was defiantly Evelyn's favorite. The dress was sleeveless, and flowed down to the floor in waves. It was made in such a way that it was very moveable, so if Evelyn needed to, she would be able to flee if she needed to. A golden belt buckle was around her small waist, and strapped to it was her dagger, purely silver. It was part of mother's staff that she had made for Evelyn, and produced it as the sharp point of the knife. With it, she could make small molecules of ice form anywhere, but not nearly as devastating as what her mother could do, to which Evelyn was both thankful and ungrateful for. Her mother used it for horrid reason, purely on power and revenge, something that Evelyn would never let take control of her. The pure white dress looked like snow, so when she went into the forest, especially with her cloak on, she would look like she was part of the forest, she would become invisible.

"Okay Miss. Evelyn, tell me what happened," Tumnus said, as he poured hot tea in a beautiful china cup for Evelyn. She sighed, before lifting the cup to her lips, closing her eyes as the warmth spread across her mouth. She wrapped her fingers around it, trying to warm them up as soon as possible.

"I was just in my chambers, and then I saw them. Screaming, pleading. I couldn't do anything; I was frozen on the spot," She whimpered, placing the teacup on the table between them. They sat on the seats, and Evelyn swallowed the lump in her throat, the unshed tears filling her eyes. She glared at the empty wall above the fireplace, angry at herself for showing weakness.

"Should I play some old Narnian songs for you?" He said, noticing the depressed mood that his friend was in. Her eyes immediately lit up, as he produced his beautiful wooden flute. She smiled at him, swaying her head at the familiar sounds, as he played the song effortlessly. The notes lulled over her and she felt peace. She felt at home.

"Come with me," She sang, her voice harmonizing with the notes Tumnus was playing.

_Down by the naiads,_

_I'll take you to the land of enchantment._

_Come with me,_

_We'll play with the fauns,_

_Dancing until night turns into dawn._

_We'll sway with the trees,_

_We'll play in the breeze,_

_Don't say 'Never'_

_I can take you to a place where we'll live forever._

_Come with me,_

_Down by the naiads,_

_Don't need to worry about a thing,_

_I'll take you to a place,_

_Where you can finally spread your wings _

The song finished off, and Evelyn felt much better than she did before. She smiled softly at Tumnus, and let the silence fill her with peace and bliss. Everything was so quiet, almost like the world outside was listening to what she sang, as if they remembered the Narnian lullaby. She wanted to believe that they did remember, the time when everyone lived in peace, where everyone was safe.

Then the lights went off.

It seemed too soon, but night had already approached. Her eyes widened once she realized that she had been here the whole day, her mother must have noticed her absence. As soon as she had wrapped her cloak around her body, Tumnus had enveloped her into a hug. His eye brows had furrowed, and his brown eyes shined with concern.

"Take this, read it and tell me what you think next time," He said, shoving a small leather-bound book. It was tiny, so it could fit into the pocket of her cloak easily. The cover was a deep red, matching Tumnus' home attire perfectly. There was a golden lock on it, and she immediately knew that the necklace Tumnus had given her years ago would open it. She smiled thanks to him, before shoving the book into her pocket, making sure that he brown leather sketch book was in her hand. She lifted the hood of her cloak so that it hid her face, before she waved goodbye to Tumnus. The snow had covered up the old footsteps of hers and Tumnus, so her mother would not know any different. She heard the crunch of the snow beneath her feet, and made her way towards her Mother's castle, high at the top of the land, between the two mountains.

* * *

"Evelyn, where have you been?" Her mother asked calmly; though her eyes showing that she was furious. Evelyn sighed, before looking at her Mother evenly. Her mother was a beautiful lady, so to speak. Her long, blond hair was twisted into a tight bun, and the ice-cold crown was perched on her head perfectly. Her mouth was in a thin line, as she narrowed her icy blue eyes at Evelyn.

The throne room was covered in frosty azure, the only warmth coming from the lanterns that hung on the wall. It looked like a winter garden, with statues scattered everywhere methodically. Almost at once, Evelyn let her eyes meet the floor, her head tilted down. She gulped, hoping that her mother would not see any look of remorse or guilt in her eyes. Because if she had any, then she would be in trouble, after all, Mother made sure that Evelyn never knew what she did when she worked. It took Evelyn thirteen years to convince her mother to let her step outside the safety of the castle, and even then, she was only allowed to go so far as the lamppost.

"I've been drawing the woods Mother, see?" Evelyn replied, lifting her sketch book to show her Mother what she had done. She lied smoothly, and was glad that she had been able to draw before Tumnus arrived. Her Mother seemed hesitant, as if she didn't believe Evelyn, but nodded her head, before walking through the ice palace, sitting on the grand throne. She turned her head to Maugrim, who diffidently bowed his head respectively at Evelyn. Maugrim was the captain of the Secret Police, and never really like Evelyn. He was a grey wolf, with fangs that could sink into your throat before you could even scream. Mother was talking to Maugrim, and Evelyn knew that her Mother had dismissed her. She walked softly past all the statues, keeping her eyes firmly placed on the floor, not bearing to see the petrified faces of all those who had been turned to stone due to her Mother's staff.

Walking towards her chambers, she slipped out of her hunting dress, and into more comfortable nightdress. She slipped into the covers of her bed, letting her eyes slip over her chambers. The bed was queen-sized, four-posters, and everything in the room was either a snow white, or an ice blue. The room was cold, and the only thing keeping Evelyn warm was the red-leather bound book that her fingers were flicking through, and the small candle that she held in the darkness, as she read about all the tales that had been of Narnia before her mother had invaded a hundred years ago.

"Years ago, there once was a boy called Diggory and a girl named Polly," She whispered to herself, as her eyes devoured every word she read.

* * *

Susan yanked Lucy through the back garden, the night pounding down on them. Their slipper clad feet met the rough grass sharply, as they ran at full speed towards They could hear the bombs dropping, and the explosions that they caused. Lucy screamed, clutching Susan who held her hand firmly. Fear and dread filled into them, and Susan had forced herself and Lucy to go on without whimpering or looking back. Helen Pevensie was already opening the bomb shelter, moving her children inside. Lucy was whimpering, clutching Susan's sleeve as if it was a life line. She rubbed her back soothingly, wrapping an arm around her reassuringly. Peter and Edmund had just come in after them, when suddenly he had run away from them. Back into the dangers of the bombings that were taking place. Lucy could just about hear the words he uttered, making her ears focus on it, rather than the explosions that were happening outside. She was convinced that he had yelled "Dad!"

"Edmund, come back!" Helen yelled, as she watched her youngest son run back into the house. Her face was wrinkled, worries and fear was in her eyes as she watched as her oldest child ran after him, back into the house.

"Ed!" Peter yelled, pulling Edmund down just as the window erupted, glass flying everywhere. The entire window had been obliterated, from the sheer impact of nearby bombs. The broken glass flew on top of them, and if Peter hadn't grabbed Edmund in time, then he would have been punctuated with glass in his stomach, heart, leg any part of his body. He roughly grabbed Edmund by the shoulders, trying to drag him roughly outside, watching as Edmund grabbed at the broken picture of his father before he left for the war. He ran with Edmund back into the bomb shelter, shoving him inside forcefully.

"You could have gotten us all killed!" Peter yelled, his face going red with anger. He looked at Edmund, furious that he would endanger his own life, and Peter's to an extent.

"Why can't you just do as you're told?" He whispered, staring at him with disappointed eyes. Edmund glared at him, clutching the black and white picture of his father, the day before he went to war. Helen had wrapped his arms around him, breathing in and out softly. She kissed the top of his head, whispering reassuring words

Peter slammed the door shut; only thinking what could have happened if he was too late to pull Edmund down before the glass shattered over them inside the house. The sound echoed, and everything was silent inside the bomb shelter, except for the sounds of the ongoing war outside. Thoughts of what would happen to them now that the war had heightened were on Peter's mind until the early rays of morning. For once, he hoped that when he turned eighteen he would be able to enlist for the Royal Air Force, just to make sure that this wouldn't happen to his family again. He wanted to be able to protect them, and thought that fighting in the war was the only way. It _was _the only way he could think of to protect his family.


	2. Chapter 2

The Witch's Daughter

Chapter Two:

Peter sighed heavily, running a hand through his ruggedly blonde hair. His cerulean eyes flickered to every detail, watching as mother's waved goodbye to their children, tears rolling down their cheeks. The trail hooted, signalling that all the passengers had to board the train. He watched as soldiers matched away, getting ready to be flown into battle. Peter sighed, looking down wistfully. He wished he was with them, but alas, he would have to wait a year before joining. Helen Pevensie tightened her youngest daughters coat around her, tying the name tag on her coat tightly. She kissed Lucy's cheek, before hugging her son, Edmund. Anyone looking at them would see a mother saying goodbye to her children, but Aslan knew better, as he looked down at the scene in Narnia. These were to be the Kings and Queens of old, he knew it.

Back in England, Helen watched as her children boarded the train, waving hurriedly as she watched Lucy and Susan wave through the window.

"Goodbye!" Lucy yelled, her voice being joined by thousands of other children who were waving goodbye at their mothers and families. The train was large, filled with different families who stayed huddled together, not speaking a word. Peter led his family towards the compartment he was told to by the train attendant, and looked in seeing a young girl with who appeared to be her younger brother. She looked like she was younger than Edmund, and Peter felt horrified that they would have to go into a stranger's house on their own, when they were so young.

He placed Lucy's and Susan's suitcases up on the railing, which held all the suitcases there, and went to take Edmund, who rudely barged past him, refusing his offer of help and doing it by himself. Hours seemed to pass, as Lucy watched the fading city sights turn into the rural country side landscape. The train stopped, and Lucy watched as the two children that shared their compartment stood up, and took their suitcases with Peter's help, and walked outside onto the train stop, as two different families split them up, each walking into a different direction. Lucy felt tears prick at the ends of her eyes, as she thought about the fact that her and her siblings could be split apart.

"Oh, Peter?" Lucy asked, and Peter looked at her from where he was sitting opposite Susan, who was next to her.

"Don't worry Lu, we're all going to the same place, I've checked the tags, we're going to live with Professor Kirke, and we're going to be together," He said, reassuringly. Lucy nodded happily, before letting her mind be caught by the beautiful landscape of the rural country. Before long, they were dropped off at a train station, without anyone else. No other families where there, and they watched as the train faded away in puffs of smoke.

"The Professor knew we were coming," Susan stated, her pale blue eyes wiring in where their ward was. Edmund's forehead scrunched up in confusion, before picking up his name tag, looking at it with small eyes.

"Perhaps we've been incorrectly labelled," He said, and Lucy in turn looked at her label with wide eyes. Just then a car hooted past, and Susan, Lucy, Edmund and Peter ran down the steps towards the car, their suitcases in hand, with a hopeful expression on their faces. The car horned at them, before continuing its journey, leaving them there, defeated. Peter sighed in defeat, until Lucy shushed him, her ears prickling in excitement. Peter listened closely, and the sounds of a whip were heard, as well as the clanks of horse shoes. A stern-looking woman, with dark hair pulled into a tight bun was sitting in a carriage truck, a horse pulling her towards the Pevensies. She looked at them with calculating eyes, her dark eyes flittering from the oldest to the youngest in a couple of seconds.

"Mrs. Macready?" Peter asked hesitantly, taking a protective stand in front of his family. She looked down at him, an eyebrow raised firmly.

"I'm afraid so," She replied sourly, her voice holding a thick Scottish accent. Her eyes narrowed as she observed all the Pevensies.

"Is this it then, haven't you brought anything else?" She asked, looking down at their small suitcases.

"No ma'am, it's just us," Peter stated softly, and Mrs. Macready twisted her lips, as if something sour had touched her lips.

"Small favours," She said, looking at them pointedly. She motioned with her head to carriage that was connected to the horse. Peter opened the latch to the truck that was attached to the horse; it was like an open carriage. He placed all their suitcases in first, before lifting Lucy up, and hopping into the carriage himself. Edmund proceeded to get on himself, and Peter helped Susan up, holding her hand firmly, as she landed inside the carriage, sitting next to Lucy, and watching as Peter locked the latch securely.

They arrived at the large mansion, and all of the Pevensies eyes widened as they took in the beautiful mansion. It reached what looked like forever, and had many windows that reached the spiralling structure of the entire house. Lucy felt giddy, anticipating the time that she would be able to explore around the large house, and what she might be able to find. There was a beautiful garden that was practically a forest. The professor owned a lot of land, Peter thought, as the Pevensies walked out of the carriage, and made their way inside.

"Professor Kirke is not accustomed to havin' children in this house." Mrs. Macready stated, as she walked up the corridor steps swiftly, and the Pevensies jogged slightly to keep up with her.

"And, as such, there are a few rules we need to follow. There will be no shoutin' or runnin' and no improper use of the dumbwaiter." Mrs. Macready said, as she led the Pevensies upstairs. She swiftly looked at Susan, who was just about to touch the nose of an old Greek bust.

"No touchin' of the historical artefacts," She suddenly said scornfully, and Peter and Lucy smothered giggles at the detached and uncomfortable look on Susan's face.

"And above all, there is to be no disturbin' of the professor," She ended in front of the Professor's study. She continued to show the girls the room that they would be sharing, and then the boys whose room was right across from them.

They stayed inside their rooms, Peter turning on the radio, to check for any reports on London. Susan saw the fear in Lucy's eyes, and swiftly turned the radio off, ignoring her brother's glare. She motioned her head pointedly, signalling that it was scaring Lucy.

"The sheets feel scratchy," She stated, whimpering slightly. Peter smiled softly at his youngest sister, before helping Susan tuck her in.

"Don't worry Lu, wars don't last forever; we'll be home soon," Susan stated, just as Edmund walked in, sporting his night clothes and a woolly blue nightgown. He scoffed, looking pointedly at Lucy when he spoke.

"If home's still there," He stated, and Lucy gasped softly, burying herself into the bed, as to block out her brother's spiteful words.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Susan said, looking at Edmund with a disapproving look, as to draw his attention away from hurting Lucy, and to focus those sarcastic comments onto Susan.

"Yes Mum," He said, sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Peter narrowed his eyes, looking at his younger brother.

"Ed," He said firmly, and Edmund scoffed before storming off into his room, away from his family.

"You've seen this place Lu, it's huge! We can do whatever we want here. You'll see," Peter promised, and Lucy brightened considerably, before Peter left her and Susan's room, and Susan turned the lights off, only a small candle illuminating shadows on the wall. Without a word, Lucy fell into a dream, filled with dancing fauns and a talking lion.

The rain pounded against the window, and Lucy sighed, realising that her plans to play in the gardens were ruined by typical British weather. The dark clouds hovered over the beautiful garden, letting showers of rain fall down. Mrs. Macready had confined them to the conservatory, while the Professor was in his study and she with the kitchen help.

"Gastro vascular," Susan said, picking the word out of the dictionary. The Pevensies were sitting in the room that Mrs. Macready had left them in, and Susan had picked up the large dictionary, as there was nothing else to do.

"Was it Latin?" Peter said, moving his head to look at Susan, with a bored expression on his face. Edmund was under a chair, fiddling with whatever was underneath.

"Yes," Susan replied, tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear. Edmund scoffed in amusement, poking his head from under the chair.

"Was it Latin for, 'Worst Game Ever Invented'?" Edmund asked, and Peter snorted, trying to cover up his laughter. Susan huffed in anger, closing the dictionary in annoyance.

"We could play Hide and Seek?" Lucy asked, moving from her place at the window and towards Peter with a pleading look on her face. He looked between Lucy and Susan, contemplating which game was better.

"But we're already having so much fun," He said, sarcasm pouring out of his mouth.

"Come on Peter, please?" Lucy asked, grabbing her brother's forearm. "Pretty please?" She asked, jutting her bottom lip out, pouting. There you have it folks, Lucy Pevensie's famous puppy dog face. Peter sighed, before looking at Lucy, a smile flickering on his face.

"One, two, three," Peter started, and Lucy grinned, before running out the door, a strangled laugh escaping her mouth.

"What?" Edmund protested, as Peter stood up, hiding his face against the wall. Susan groaned, before placing the dictionary on the table, and running to find a hiding space.

"Five, six, seven," Peter continued, and Edmund grunted, before running out in search for a hiding spot.

Upstairs, Lucy could see the perfect hiding place. It was two curtains that hid an artefact. Fortunately, the Professor had given the artefact away to a museum in Scotland, so it was just two curtains that could easily hide Lucy. Grinning, she ran towards them, but was shoved forcefully away by Edmund, who went towards the curtain smugly.

"I was here first," He stated, and Lucy glared at him, before blowing a raspberry in defeat and running away to find another hiding spot.

She climbed some stairs, and found a corridor of doors just waiting to be explored. She could hear Peter counting towards a hundred, and in a spree of desperation, flittered from one door to another, realising that all were locked. The last one she tried, flew open, and inside everything went eerie quiet. The faint buzzing of an insect was heard, and Lucy looked at the centre of the room. An almost box-like shape was clad in a pale yellow cover, and Lucy closed the door behind her, before walking hesitantly towards it. Gripping the scratchy fabric beneath her fingers, she pulled the cover away, watching as it floated to the ground in waves. When it dropped, an excited sigh escaped Lucy's mouth as she took in the beautiful wardrobe.

It was large, and a mahogany colour. Despite the fact that the cover made it seem like it had been sitting there for years untouched, the wardrobe looked as if it was brand new. Strange carvings were designed across the panels of the wardrobe, all beautifully hand moulded. Hearing Peter's counting come to an end, a wicked smile crossed Lucy's face, as she opened the wardrobe and stepped in, not fully closing the wardrobe, as one should never fully close a wardrobe, in case they are to be trapped inside. Smiling, Lucy walked backwards, feeling the many winter coats against her soft skin.

Lucy jumped slightly, as she felt a small prick against her skin. Holding her breath, she turned around, to be met with branches of trees, and the small scatter of snow. A shaky breath escaped her mouth, and she crept inside, a large smile on her face. Her shoes left small footsteps on the snow, and she lifted her hands to catch small snowflakes. Looking back, Lucy could see the small crack back into the house, and with a satisfying grin, she ventured further into the forest.

As she walked down, she came across a large lamppost. Lucy could see the footprints that made itself towards there, before they walked in a different direction. Sighing, Lucy placed her fingers on the lamppost, before she heard a rustling. Snapping her head up, her breathing became ragged, as she looked from side to side. Clomps made it present, and Lucy watched as a figure surfaced from the Lamppost.

"Miss Evelyn, are you there? Aah!" He yelled, as he saw Lucy. She screamed at exactly the same time, hiding behind the lamppost. Tumnus was so shocked, that he dropped all his parcels, his umbrella in one hand. Lucy peaked from the lamppost, observing the man. He seemed ordinary, until Lucy looked down at where his feet were suppose to be, and was surprised to find two goat legs instead. Tumnus was hidden behind a tree, and he watched as the young creature walked slowly towards him. She stopped not far from where she had started, and picked up one of the packages that Tumnus had dropped.

"Well, I wouldn't-"Tumnus stuttered, as he watched the creature pick up most of his packages before handing them to him.

"Were you scared of me?" She whispered, her large blue eyes widening. An incredulous look was on her face, and Tumnus stuttered before giving his answer.

"N-no, I was just startled," He replied slowly, and the creature nodded her head, as if contemplating a question. A parcel was still in her hand, and before Tumnus could open his mouth, Lucy had opened it before him and spoke.

"If you don't mind me asking, but, what are you?" She asked curiously, her brows bunched together in a questioningly manner.

"Well, well I'm a faun, and what are you, some kind of beardless dwarf?" He asked a smile on his face. The creature laughed her mouth open in mock-offence.

"I'm not a dwarf, I'm a girl," She said, handing him the parcel. "And actually, I'm tallest in my class."

Tumnus froze a shocked look on his face.

"Wait, wait, you are telling me that you are a Daughter of Eve?" He asked hesitantly, as hope and fear sprouted inside him.

"Well, my mum's name is Helen," She said uncertain, and Tumnus shook his head, looking wonderstruck. Fear washed over him, as he looked around in case anyone was around.

"But you mean you are in fact human?" He asked, and Lucy nodded her head, her brows furrowing.

"Yes, of course, what else" She said, as if stating a fact. Tumnus looked around, coming closer.

"What are you doing here?" He asked urgently, and Lucy looked at him, before launching into an explanation.

"Well, I was hiding in the wardrobe in the spare room, and-"Tumnus cut Lucy off, a confused look on his face.

"War Drobe, is that in Narnia?" He asked, and Lucy looked at him with a strange expression.

"What's Narnia?" She asked, looking around. Tumnus chuckled, realising that the poor girl had no idea that she was in Narnia.

"Well, my dear girl, you are in it. From the lamppost to Cair Paravel on the Eastern seaborne. Every brick and stone, every icicle, is Narnia," He said, and Lucy sighed, a little breathless.

"It's an awfully large wardrobe," She whispered, and Tumnus chuckled, slightly confused.

"Oh, how rude of me, I am Tumnus," Tumnus introduced himself, and Lucy smiled brightly at him.

"Please to meet you Mr. Tumnus, I'm Lucy Pevensie," She said, holding her hand out for him to shake it. Tumnus looked confused, raising an eyebrow at Lucy to explain why she did that. Her eyes widened as she realised that he didn't know what to do.

"Oh, you shake it," She said, explaining.

"Why?" He asked, and a questioningly look came upon Lucy's child-like features.

"I don't really know, people do it when they meet each other," She said, and Tumnus gripped Lucy's fingers, shaking it slightly. Lucy grinned, and swung their arms backwards and forward, giggling quietly with Tumnus who did the same.

"Well, Lucy Pevensie, from the shining city of War Drobe, from the wondrous land of Spare Oom, how would you like it, if you came to have tea with me?" Tumnus asked, looking at Lucy expectantly.

"Oh, I would love to, but I should to get back," She said hesitantly, looking back towards where she came from.

"It'll only be for a while, and there'll be music, and tea, and I'll even crack open a tin of sardines," He said, and Lucy giggled, but hesitance was still in her eyes.

"Oh come on," Tumnus pleaded, a smile on his face. "It's not every day I meet a new friend,"

"Just for a bit, if there's going to be sardines," Lucy said, grinning. Tumnus opened up his umbrella so they could hide underneath it from the snow. He smiled softly at Lucy, as they walked together, sharing the weight of the parcels.

"By the bucket load," He replied, smiling.

Evelyn sighed, twisting her blonde hair between her fingers. She could hear the small footsteps coming towards her chambers, and without a second thought, Evelyn placed the small book in her cloak pocket, the icy blue one hanging from her bedside post. Her maid walked into the room, watching as Evelyn was seemingly reading a book her mother had given her on her bed. Aerwyna was a beautiful water naiad, who was captured at a young age, and forced to be Evelyn's maid and carer. She had long, dark hair that reached her waist, and sea-blue eyes that were so different from the blue Evelyn was accustomed to. Evelyn was confused, as she knew that naiads needed to be by their source to stay alive. Apparently, Mother allowed Aerwyna to have weekly visits to her lake, but she had to be accompanied by two to three soldiers, and it was always a short period of time. This made Aerwyna very weak, but she never took it out on Evelyn, and treated her like a daughter, knowing that the girl was far from her mother's horrid personality.

"Evie, are you ready for breakfast?" Aerwyna asked softly, smiling at the young girl. Evelyn nodded slowly, before placing her book away, as if she had actually read it, and pulled on her icy blue cloak to wrap around her shoulders. Evelyn wore a simple white hunting dress, and it fell in waves around her. It was tight enough so that it didn't feel baggy, but it was loose enough for her to be able to fight and run in.

"Let's go Aerwyna," Evelyn said, linking arms with the young naiad, and making her way towards the dining room where breakfast would be served. As they neared, Evelyn unhooked her arm from Aerwyna's, and made it so that she barely acknowledged her. Aerwyna lowered her head, and fell back so that Evelyn was in front of her. They always did this as to not raise suspicion that they were best friends, and Evelyn watched as two guards bowed their head in respect when Evelyn arrived, before opening the door, revealing Mother, who stood at the head of the table, awaiting Evelyn's presence.

"Apologies for being late Mother, I was busy reading that book, I must have lost track of time," Evelyn stated, and although she hadn't been reading the book her Mother had wanted her too, Evelyn did not lie, as she did not state which book she was reading.

"It is alright daughter, your studies come first, if you are to take over Narnia if anything would happen to me," Jadis stated, but everyone knew that nothing would happen to Jadis, or her young daughter. For a hundred years had passed since they had arrived in Narnia, a hundred years since Jadis had ever aged. Evelyn had grown as any child would grow, until she reached the ripe age of sixteen, where she froze, never growing forward.

Evelyn sat beside her mother, while Aerwyna went to the kitchen to eat with the other staff. As soon as Evelyn was seated, her mother started to place food onto her plate, and Evelyn followed suit, sticking to toast and jam, while her mother went more adventurous, with Troll stew, and scrambled robin eggs. The sight made Evelyn feel queasy, as she munched slowly on her toast.

"You've always been squeamish of my food choices," Jadis asked, and this was the side Evelyn hardly saw of her mother. She grinned sheepishly, to which Jadis chuckled softly at. The door knocked, signalling someone was there, and as if Jadis had let her guard down, she placed it back up, and an emotionless mask was on her face, or maybe that was her actual face, and Jadis only placed the caring mother mask on for Evelyn's sake.

Maugrim trotted in, his tail swaying left to right. He grinned cockily at Evelyn, which made her glare straight at him. She was not afraid of this dog, no matter how much he tried to make her.

"Your scout has come back, my liege," Maugrim stated, and Jadis nodded before looking at Evelyn.

"You may go to the woods, Evelyn; I have business to take care of here in the castle," Jadis stated, and Evelyn knew that this translated to: _You need to leave this castle; I have things to do, and I don't need you getting in the way._

"Oh and Evelyn, remember what I told you when you're in the woods, if you see a human, kill them on sight,"

Evelyn nodded, before finishing her breakfast, and quickly running towards her chambers, changing her home cloak with a thick, dark blue cloak, and grabbing her two identical daggers, and placed them in her golden waist belt, and placed the book that Tumnus had given her into her, inside her cloak pocket. She strapped on her bow and arrows gracefully, before running a hand through her blonde hair, deciding against braiding it. Her fingers wrapped around her small staff instinctively, and she grabbed the oil lantern, as to help her see once she was outside. Even though it was early morning, the fog that had emerged outside would make it impossible to see. It did not help that outside was looking just as dark as it was when night would arrive.

Stepping outside, Evelyn mentally scolded herself for not wearing her hunting boots. Her pale blue flats had soaked through as soon as she stepped outside. Waving goodbye to Aerwyna, she lifted the hood of her cloak, and made her way towards the lamppost. Sniffling as the cold air touched her already red nose, Evelyn almost banged her head against the metal post. Tumnus was delivering mail now, so he wouldn't be there to talk to her. Making up her mind, Evelyn walked in the opposite direction, towards the Beaver's dam. From where Evelyn was, she could see the smoke emerging from the little house, and couldn't stop the soft smile flickered across her face, as she made her way towards the house, wiping away her footprints, so that no-one would know that she was there.

Once she had reached the door, she knocked hesitantly, and the small door opened, revealing a smiling Mrs. Beaver who ushered Evelyn inside.

"How are you, Miss. Evelyn?" Mrs. Beaver asked warmly, and Evelyn smiled softly, crouching as she entered inside. She placed the lantern on the table by the door, and watched as Mrs. Beaver blew the light out of it. Mr. Beaver waved at Evelyn from where he was sitting at the dining table. It was full of Narnian bread, and normal scrambled eggs and beans. Evelyn almost kissed Mrs. Beaver but decided to hug her instead.

"Mother had the audacity to have troll stew in front of me," Evelyn shivered, cringing at the memory. Mr. Beaver laughed good-heartedly, grinning at Evelyn, until it slowly came off.

"I don't understand Evelyn, you are so pure, yet that devil is your mother," He spat, an angry expression on his face. As much as Evelyn wanted to defend her mother, she knew that he was right, and a small part of her wanted to join Mr. Beaver.

"We can't choose who our family's are, all we can do is embrace them, and try to show them things from a good side. Unfortunately, whenever I bring the subject up on the way that she treats the Narnians, she gives me a look before I can even open my mouth!" Evelyn ranted heatedly, and Mrs. Beaver tapped her hand reassuringly, before glaring at her husband. Mr. Beaver chuckled awkwardly.

"No need to get riled up Evelyn, your time will come," He said, and Evelyn looked at him with a raised eyebrow. As if he realised he said something he shouldn't, he went back to drinking his tea. Evelyn let the comment go, but kept it at the back of her mind, so she would keep an ear out for any more slip ups.

"Drink up dear, you're dripping wet," Mrs. Beaver said, and Evelyn nodded, bringing the cup to her lips, and letting the drink explode warmth in her mouth. Hours passed and Evelyn chatted aimlessly with the Beavers, a smile present on her face. Evelyn had noticed that night had fallen, and softly stood up, stretching her arms over her head.

"It's been a while, I must be getting back," Evelyn said, and Mrs. Beaver smiled softly, handing Evelyn her cloak. Mr. Beaver placed a new candle inside her lantern, so she wouldn't have to walk home in the dark. Waving a goodbye to Mr. Beaver she walked out of the house, watching as small snowflakes trickled down.

"Don't forget to tell Badger that I won the bet," Evelyn reminded Mr. Beaver, who grinned at her in reply. Closing the door behind her, Evelyn placed her fingers inside her cloak pocket, shivering slightly at the cold. Walking, she made her way back to the lamppost, the lantern illuminating the dark night, so she could see. As she walked she could hear the faint running of hooves, and immediately thought that maybe Tumnus was here.

"Tumnus?" She asked softly, but was replied with the sudden gust of wind. The hooves had stopped, so Evelyn had thought that they had left, and without meaning to, she went to her safe haven, the lamppost.

"Oh, which way was it?" A voice spoke softly, and Evelyn thought that it was a child's voice. But Evelyn knew of the wicked creatures of Narnia, heck, she lived with the worst one as a mother. She placed the candle lantern on the ground, and placed her white staff into the golden belt that held her daggers. Without hesitation, she pulled out her bow and locked in an arrow in, pulling it so that it reached past her ear. She walked into the clearing, the bow raised high as she looked at what seemed like a child. Narrowing her eyes, she took in the young creature. She would have reached Evelyn's waist, and had bronze locks that fell just above her shoulders. Her blue eyes were wide with fear as she looked at Evelyn, and she took a step back. Evelyn noticed the clothes she wore, a thin pale red dress, and a small green woven cardigan. These were not Narnian clothes, and they definitely were not like the clothes her and Mother wore.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot?" Evelyn said clearly, as she aimed the bow at the creature. She gulped, taking a step back. Evelyn raised the bow higher, the arrow head glinting in the moonlight.

"Please, I just want to get home, Mr. Tumnus said if I remembered where to go back to my home, but I forgot," She said quickly, and Evelyn lowered her bow down slowly, placing her arrow with the others. She walked towards Lucy slowly, watching as the girl seemed transfixed in the spot. It seems that she had inherited this from Mother, because as soon as she wanted someone to stay still, they would become frozen by her beauty. Evelyn almost scoffed at how arrogant that sounded. She was no Daughter of Aphrodite.

"You are a friend of Tumnus?" She asked hesitantly, and Lucy nodded her head, remembering the time that Tumnus had said it wasn't every day that he met a new friend. Evelyn relaxed her state, breathing out an exaggerated sigh, which made Lucy giggle. Evelyn smiled down at the small creature, and Lucy was transfixed at the beauty of the girl in front of her.

"Who are you, young creature?" Evelyn asked, and Lucy scrunched her nose up.

"I'm not a creature, I am a Daughter of Eve, or that's what Mr. Tumnus said, and my name is Lucy Pevensie," Lucy stumbled over the words, and now it was Evelyn who was frozen, as she looked at the girl with wide eyes. She had read about the Sons of Adams and the Daughters of Eve in the book Tumnus had given her, and ran a shaky hand through her hair.

"You a-are human?" Evelyn asked, shivering from the cold or the fear that was pouring into her. Breathing out slowly, she bent down to Lucy's level going on her knees. Lucy nodded, fear creeping into her eyes.

_If you see a human, kill them on sight. _The words echoed around her head, as she gripped her staff tightly. She could see Lucy looking at her as if saying what's wrong. Evelyn looked down at the young girl, and could see the innocence inside her, the way that she seemed to stand without a care in the world. Evelyn never had that; she had to grow up at a very young age.

"How old are you Lucy?" Evelyn asked, and Lucy looked up at her, a smile plastered across her face.

"I'm eleven and a half," She replied, seemingly very proud to be that age. Evelyn smiled, grinning at the young girl. She loosened her grip on the staff, making up her mind.

"You must not come back, okay Lucy Pevensie? This land is dark, run by the darkest creature of all, I should know," Evelyn said ruefully. Lucy nodded her head, looking back and forth.

"I don't know where I need to go," Lucy said shyly, almost as if expecting someone to be angry at her. Evelyn matted Lucy's bronze hair, smiling down at her.

"Come with me," Evelyn said, and Lucy walked next to her, staying as close as possible. Evelyn noticed that Lucy was shivering, so she wrapped the bottom of her cloak around Lucy's body, and told Lucy how to get back home.

"See this snow, notice how it seems to be less than the others, that's because someone walked through it, and when the snow fell, it didn't even it up like it did with the rest," Evelyn stated, and Lucy looked at the snow in wonder.

"Come, it is past the lamppost," Evelyn stated, holding Lucy's cold hand in hers. They trudged slowly towards the edge of Narnia, into no-man's land. Lucy grinned at Evelyn, realising that this was exactly where she had come from.

"Oh thank you," Lucy said, hugging Evelyn tightly around her waist. Evelyn was shocked at first, before patting the little girl's head awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Lucy released her, and walked towards the forest, where she could still she the crack of the spare room she had come from, before turning towards the girl that had helped her.

"I never asked for your name," Lucy stated, and Evelyn smiled softly, waving goodbye at the girl.

"My name is Evelyn, Lucy Pevensie, remember what I told you," Evelyn said, with one of her eyebrows raised.

"Do you have a nickname?" Lucy asked, and Evelyn looked at Lucy, shaking her head.

"What is a nickname?" She asked, and Lucy laughed, smiling at her new friend.

"It what people call you, like my nickname is Lu, short for Lucy," Lucy said, and Evelyn smiled, realising she did have a nickname.

"Evie, all my friends call me Evie," Evelyn replied and Lucy smiled, hugging her goodbye again.

"Thank you for helping me Evie," Lucy said, and Evelyn chuckled, watching as the young Daughter of Eve let her go. Lucy nodded, smiling at Evelyn, before running into the forest, watching as branches seemed to turn into winter coats, and as Evelyn's warm smile faded the closer she came to the door of the wardrobe.

"I'm back, I'm back!" Lucy yelled, running towards her brother who was hidden behind the curtain. Her breath was in short gasps, and she grinned at Edmund, until she saw that he was giving her the evil eye.

"Shut up, he'll see us," Edmund said, glaring at Lucy. He saw Peter walking towards them, huffing in annoyance and revealed his hiding spot.

"I don't think you two have quiet got the hang of this game," Peter stated, and Lucy was bouncing, as if there was something she really wanted to tell them, but that slowly morphed into confusion.

"Weren't you wondering where I was?" She asked slowly, and Edmund groaned, throwing his hands in the air.

"That's the point; it's why he was seeking you!" He said, just as Susan came towards them, a grin on her face.

"Does this mean that I win?" She asked, and Peter looked at her with a confused face, before speaking.

"I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore," He said, and Susan looked at her younger sister in bewilderment.

"I've been gone for hours," Lucy stated, and Susan, Edmund and Peter looked at her as if she had gone crazy.

Evelyn sighed, as she watched Lucy disappear, to where Evelyn thought it was Lucy's home. She knew the dangers of disobeying her mother, but she could not have killed Lucy, she was far too pure, far too innocent. Sighing, she trudged through the snow, back to the ice palace she lived in, with the lantern placed firmly in her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**For Evelyn's outfit, go to my profile! **

**Also, does anyone know how I can get a beta?**

* * *

The Witch's Daughter

Chapter Three

* * *

"Evelyn!" A shrill voice reached Evelyn's ears. She groaned aloud, before burying her head into her pillows.

"Yes, Mother?" She said, raising her head towards Jadis who was glaring at her.

"I have some business to do outside, if you want, you may accompany me," She said, before turning on her heel, and walking away without so much as waiting for Evelyn's reply. She rolled her eyes. That was Mother's way of, _Get your ass out of bed; I don't trust you not to burn the castle down. _

"Good morning to you too, Mother," She muttered to the empty air, before slipping out of the covers, and flinching when her bare feet touched the cold ice floor.

Muttering under her breath, Evelyn reached her closet, before pulling out a warm trousers and a white loose shirt. It was sleeveless which made her arms cold, but it was much more practical then the dresses her Mother forced her to wear. She grabbed her leather-clad knee-high hunting boots and strapped her weapons in their place across her chest. Lifting her leather-bound notebook, she tucked the pencil behind her ear, not bothering to braid her hair today.

Evelyn walked towards her pale blue cloak, twisting it around her as she made her way towards the dining room where her mother was waiting.

"Good, you can eat on the road," Jadis said, and Aerwyna handed Evelyn a small bundle of toast and jam.

She smiled softly at her, making sure that Jadis didn't notice, before she walked out towards Ginarrbrik who was glaring at her.

It seemed those who were loyal to Mother hated Evelyn, for what for, she did not know. She narrowed her eyes at him, before smiling _ever so sweetly _and waited until Mother was sitting down. She took the small space that was left in the carriage. Ginarrbrik pulled against the rains, and Evelyn slightly flinched when she heard the crack of the whip against the white reindeers' bare skin.

The bells of the reindeers were loud and clear in the murky morning air. Everything seemed to be white, the trees, the forest ground; even the sky had taken an off white colour. Evelyn sighed quietly somewhat apprehensive of the day.

It was not unusual for Mother to take Evelyn out for the day, but a sick feeling was twisting inside Evelyn's stomach, tightening around in knots. Maybe it was the fact she had disobeyed Mother, but right now it felt more like her chest was tightening and she was finding it hard to breath. She took small nibbles of her toast, her stomach not yet able to take in big bites.

"What was that?" Jadis said, her eyes narrowing. Evelyn looked up, her blonde hair lying limply on her shoulders. She looked around, seeing only white snow for miles.

"What is what, Mother?" She asked, her eyes squinting to see what had alerted Jadis.

"Evelyn, why don't you go to that place you like to draw so much, I shall pick you up later," Jadis said. Evelyn was about to protest, but the glare Jadis sent her made her shiver.

Jumping off the carriage, Ginarrbrik wasted no time in shooting away from her. The forces of the carriage made Evelyn fall to the ground, cringing as she fell on her rear-end. Her hands twitched towards the offended area, before she stood up to her full height, stretching.

Something was off about Jadis; she was much more alert than before. Evelyn made up her mind; she would follow Jadis and find out what she was up to.

Following the trails left behind by the carriage, Evelyn steadied her bow and arrow in case she came into any contact with someone that particularly didn't like her, whether that was a Narnian on Aslan's side, or a Narnian on Jadis' side. That was the problem that kept Evelyn up at night. She didn't know where she stood on the war. She knew what her Mother does is wrong, but Jadis is the only family she has.

She sighed, tucking a rebel strand of hair behind her ear. She noticed that Jadis' carriage had stopped, and Evelyn quickly hid behind a tree before she was spotted.

"I'm a son of Adam!" The voice rang through the forest, only to be met with dead silence.

Evelyn felt her throat constrict, cutting off any air supply. She held it, afraid that the slightest intake would draw attention to her. Her chest felt like someone had rammed a hammer against it, and was shuddering under the weight Evelyn had placed upon it.

How stupid could the human get? Did he not know that Mother wants to kill him and his family?

"Wait!" Jadis yelled, her voice carrying the authority over Ginarrbrik. Evelyn could see the scene before her, her eyes watching every movement of the three creatures in front of her.

"What is your name, Son of Adam?" She asked, standing up in the sleigh.

"Edmund," He replied, his voice small.

Evelyn saw him clearly now. He was quiet tall for his age, but still you could immediately recognise him as a mere child. A crown of dark ruffles lay perched on his head messily, and his eyes were a dark, icy blue. He was in thin nightclothes, and his feet were clad in something Evelyn could only describe as fuzzy blue things.

"And how, Edmund, did you come to enter my dominion?" She asked, her voice becoming louder. Evelyn could see Edmund flinch, as if expecting a blow from Jadis. She agreed with him, although Jadis looked calm on the outside, she could see the fiery anger in her dark blue eyes.

"I'm not sure. I was just following my sister and-"

Evelyn resisted the urge to smack her head against the tree. Was this Lucy's brother? Ever since Evelyn had helped the small girl out of the forest, she couldn't help but wonder what happened to her. Evidently, she got out all right, but now her idiot brother was about to ruin it all now.

She could see the resemblance though. Although Edmund had a darker shade of blue eyes then Lucy, but they shared the same freckles and nose shape. It was then that Evelyn felt pity for the young boy. He was alone here, looking for his sister.

His eyes flashed fear every now and then, and Evelyn realised that he was just a boy who was scared. He probably thought that Jadis would help him, but he was putting his trust in the wrong person.

Evelyn could see that Jadis had realised this, and she asked him sharply, "Your sister? How many are you?"

"Four. Lucy is the only one that's been here before. She said she met a faun called… Tumnus. And a girl who helped her, Evelyn or Evie I think. Peter and Susan didn't believe her," He replied hesitantly, and Evelyn held back a cry.

She had been exposed.

Jadis didn't take lightly to traitors, and now her own daughter was one. She wouldn't hesitate to kill her now. Evelyn knew that Jadis would not hold back. She would be treated like every traitor would be, killed on the Stone Table.

She could see the anger and betrayal in Jadis' eyes, and knew that if she didn't run now, she would be dead by nightfall. Her mother had many allies, the trees being one of them.

"Edmund, you look so cold. Will you come and sit with me?" Jadis asked sweetly, gesturing for Edmund to come and sit next to her. Evelyn knew that she had to leave now; otherwise she would be dead before she even had the chance to say 'Aslan'.

She felt her feet move without thinking, as she stumbled backwards. Turning on her heel, she made a beeline for Tumnus' house, maybe she could warn him before Jadis got to him. She stumbled as far away as she could, making sure to tidy away her footsteps.

Evelyn could hear the slight snap of wood, and clenched her fists together, hiding behind a tree. The crack of the whip alerted her that Jadis was moving away, and Evelyn held her breath as she heard the carriage fly away and knew that Jadis would be coming for her soon.

Her stomach was twisting in knots and her hands began to shake. She slapped a hand against her mouth to stop the ear-piercing howl that would emerge. Her body began to shake as tears started to form in her eyes.

Why had she gone and betrayed Jadis? Wasn't it bad enough that Tumnus was going to be punished, but now her Mother knew she was untrustworthy? She would be given a Traitors death, killed in front of all her Mother's army at the Stone Table.

"Miss Evie?" A voice spoke softly. Evelyn mentally scolded herself. How could she let herself be overcome with sorrow and self-pity that she couldn't even notice when someone would be coming?

A furry hand was placed on her shoulders, as she kneeled down before Mrs Badger who had wrapped Evelyn up in a hug.

"What's wrong, dear?" She asked, and that just caused Evelyn to burst into more tears. Silent sobs were raking through her body, and Mrs Beaver was rubbing her back soothingly.

Evelyn blurted, "She knows. She knows that-, oh god I'm going to die by the hand of my own Mother!"

"What are you talking about?" Mrs Beaver asked, shaking her furry skin. "Come on then, let's see if Beaver can understand what's going on,"

She patted Evelyn's hand motherly, and helped a hiccupping Evelyn to the Beavers dam where Beaver stood waiting, already waving a goodbye to Badger and Squirrel.

"Hey Eves, cheer up duck!" Squirrel said, winking at Evelyn.

"Yeah Evie, don't think I don't know you won the bet, I'll be wanting a re-match later!" came the rough, but fatherly voice of Badger. He grinned at her, before he and Squirrel made their way to their own homes.

"See ya lads!" Beaver yelled, before he fully took in the shaking form of Evelyn. His face immediately turned sombre.

"What's happened?"

"J-Jadis, s-she'll want me dead. O-on the s-stone t-table," Evelyn hiccupped, and watched as Beaver rolled his eyes, seemingly use to Evelyn's other breakdowns when she thought that Jadis would kill her if she found out she had been reading Narnian books.

"Oh, Evie don't worry 'bout that. She won't catch you reading about the history of Narnia, 'member? You gave all your books about a day after you got them, mind you- you did finish them quiet fast, to Tumnus," Beaver said.

A pin could be heard in the Beavers Dam. They all watched Evelyn start to shake, and watched as she clamped her hand over her mouth, shaking. Mrs Beaver eyes widened, and she scurried to the kitchen to make some soothing tea for Evelyn to loosen up.

Beaver knew that this was something more medical, so he let his wife go into the other room to make tea while he stayed with Evelyn. He silently wished that Badger hadn't left; he was a doctor after all.

"Breath Evie. It's going to be okay, all right, I promise, but you need to tell us what's the matter," Beaver patted Evelyn's hand awkwardly. He was never good at the whole fathering thing.

"N-no, I need to go to Tumnus!" She stuttered, and Beaver looked at her questioningly.

"We need to go know, she'll kill him!" Evelyn stated, and she watched as Beaver's eyes went wide.

He yelled something to his wife, something that Evelyn's brain couldn't comprehend. All she could think about is Tumnus, and the fact that he could have been still alive if she had gone to him first.

She had been so over-come with her impending death that she had forgotten that the one person who was close to her would die as well.

And she had done nothing to stop it!

"Why would the Witch want to kill you and Tumnus?" He grunted, as he tried to catch up with Evelyn's fast pace. She had become careless, so Beaver took the time to hide away his and hers footprints.

"Because she knows we helped a human!" Evelyn yelled, stumbling over the crystal snow.

The look on Beavers face would have normally made Evelyn laugh, his furry jaw had slackened and his black eyes were wide in disbelief, however all Evelyn could think about was how she had failed Tumnus.

Tumnus' house was carved into a mountain, a large mahogany door blending in around the rocky exterior.

Evelyn's heart stopped.

In a swift movement, Beaver knocked Evelyn down behind a large wall of snow. He clamped a hand over her mouth, and they both watched with wide eyes as wolfs of every colour and every size ripped apart Tumnus' dragged out an unsuspecting Tumnus, who had on only his cherry, bright scarf wrapped around his bare neck. Their claws dug into his back, leaving behind a scarlet trail of blood on the white canvas of snow. The metallic tinge of smell ran through Evelyn's nose, making bile burn up her throat.

Her pounding heart was banging against her rib cage, as if trying to escape. A strangled scream tried to rip through her body, but Beaver clenched his hand tighter around her mouth. He murmured apologies into her ear as soon as he felt her flinch at the pain of his hand.

A sandy-brown wolf held a piece of paper between his sharp teeth. Lifting it up, he placed it against the wall inside, his large paw holding the regal paper in place. Another wolf, a dark creamy colour, held a wooden nail in his mouth, and pinned it against the paper, effectively hooking the piece of paper to the dark, mahogany wall inside.

Maugrim was at the head, smirking down at Tumnus. Cold black eyes were imprinted into his grey fur, his canine teeth barring in satisfaction. Nodding his head, he stretched his front paws, before letting out an ear-piecing howl, signalling to Jadis and to her loyal subjects that the traitor had been caught.

Clenching his teeth into Tumnus' shoulder, he relished in the screech that Tumnus made at the bite, his paws pounded against the snow, other members of his pack trailing after him, as they dragged a petrified Tumnus away from his home towards the Castle Between the Mountains.

* * *

"W-we have to go back! We need to save him!" Evelyn said. A heavy duvet was sprawled over her shoulders; icy cold water was dripping from her flaxen hair. Her entire body was shaking, fists clenched at her side.

Evelyn had never experienced anything like this.

Anger.

It was a foreign concept to her. With Jadis, she always knew that anger was unacceptable. Anger was something that she had beaten out of her at a young age. Besides, Evelyn never really had anything to get angry about. Except for now.

How dare Jadis take away the only fatherly-figure that Evelyn had?

"You don't understand Evie, as soon as you step out of this door, you'll be a goner. The Witch's got spies all over the place, you need to stay here until we figure out what to do," Beaver's voice was strong and firm, commanding the attention the subject needed.

Tears were streaking down Evelyn's cheeks; her usually rosy-cheeked face a sickly pale.

"We can't just leave him there!"

"We aren't. We will find a way to bring him back," Mrs Beaver's soothing was barely helping to calm Evelyn down, but it was there nonetheless.

It was silent for a moment. Beaver looked determined while Mrs Beaver was looking reassuringly. Evelyn was itching to ask a question, but was too scared to break the silence. "How? How do you plan on bringing him back?"

"Simple, we will wait for the Kings and Queens,"

* * *

"Have you found that insolent daughter of mine?" Jadis said, her poised statue stiff and rigid. Turning sharply, her icy eyes pierced Maugrim, who bowed his head lowly.

"No my liege,"

"No?" Her voice was subtle, quiet even.

"Yes, my liege,"

"I DO NOT ACCEPT NO!" She roared, her staff pointed towards Maugrim's chest.

He cowered, flinching as his fur anticipated the piecing blow that his mistress was sure to throw.

"I-I mean we are searching for her still Your Majesty, she will be with you soon. That I can assure you,"

"Bring her back alive. I will be the one to deal with the traitor," Her voice echoed off the ice-brick walls, bouncing through the castle. "In the meantime, bring me that nurse of hers, Aerwyna was it?"

"Of course, my liege," Maugrim smirked, licking his canine teeth.

* * *

At the edge of Cair Paravel, a lake situated between itself and the rest of Narnia, began to crack.

Ice formed over it, trapping anything in its way. The lake was completely overturned in ice and snow in seconds, groaning and turning into stone.

* * *

"Oomph," Peter muttered as Lucy jumped onto his stomach, making all the air inside his lungs fly out.

"Peter, Peter wake up! It's there, it's really there!"

Susan burst through the room, tightening the belt of her dressing gown. Edmund was next to her, standing rigid and tense.

Still half asleep, Peter rolled over, running a hand through his golden hair. "Lucy, what are you talking about?" His voice was dripping with fatigue and confusion.

"Narnia, it's all in the wardrobe, like I told you!" She said, giddy with excitement.

"Oh Lucy, you must've been dreaming," Susan said, crossing her arms.

"But I haven't! I've seen Mr Tumnus again! Oh, and this time- Edmund went too!" Lucy's voice was full of belief as she turned her head towards Edmund.

Peter turned towards Edmund, raising an eyebrow slightly. Disbelievingly, he said, "You've seen the faun?"

A sinking feeling dropped in the pit of Edmund's stomach, as he furiously shook his head.

"Well, he didn't actually go there with me. He… What where you doing there Edmund?" Lucy asked, looking up at her brother.

"I- I was just playing along," Edmund contradicted. He swallowed a nervous gulp, wincing as he heard it plop to the bottom of his stomach. Finding his wits again, he said, "I'm sorry Peter. I shouldn't have encouraged her,"

"You know what little children are like these days," He said, sitting on his bed. Turning towards Lucy, he gave her a smug smile. "They just don't know when to stop pretending,"

Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing. She thought that she finally had proved that Narnia existed, what with Edmund traveling there as well. She couldn't help but feel betrayed. He _**had **_been there. She has talked to him. He was there.

Eyes swelling in tears, her little feet ran out of the Peter's bedroom, her cries filling the room. Running after her, Susan called her name, as does Peter, not before shoving Edmund over mind you.

"Ow!" He muttered.

Lucy couldn't think straight. Her mind was flashing all the memories of Narnia, befriending Tumnus, having tea and sardines, even meeting the slightly estranged but benevolent Evie. How could Edmund have lied so easily? Lucy was always left with a sick twisting in her stomach whenever she did lie; then again, she never was a good liar.

Her small frame bumped into a sturdy wall. Peering up through her wet lashes, she was met with the startled gaze of an elderly man. Feeling frightened at first, Lucy was soon overcome with the grief of losing Narnia that she started to cry again, her arms wrapping around him. She cried into his stomach, tears spilling over, staining his shirt.

Poor Professor Kirke. He had only walked out of his study to get a cup of tea, and instead he was met with a crying child! Not really knowing what to do, he patted the child awkwardly on her head.

Susan and Peter had just arrived, stopping short once they saw the situation.

Mrs Macready pounded towards them, anger written over her face. "You children are one shenanigan shy of sleepin' in the stable-" Her voice trailed off as she saw the worn-out face of the Professor and the tear-stricken face of Lucy.

"Oh, Professor! I'm sorry. I told them you were not to be disturbed,"

"It's alright, Mrs Macready. I'm sure there's an explanation. But I think this one is in need of some hot chocolate," Professor Kirke said softly, pushing Lucy gently towards Mrs Macready.

"Yes Professor, come along dear," She said, wrapping an arm around Lucy's shoulders.

They walked past Peter and Susan, who were both watching the scene carefully. Turning to walk away, they tried to make their way towards their respective bedrooms.

"Ahem," Professor Kirke coughed, raising an eyebrow at them and gesturing towards his office.


	4. Chapter 4

**_"I think you've made a mistake. _**

**_We're not heroes,"_**

* * *

Chapter Four

Stuffing tobacco leaves into his pipe, Diggory Kirke thought about the situation before him. Taking in a deep breath, he savored the taste of cheap nicotine, before blowing out, watching as the smoke escaped his mouth.

"You seen to have upset the internal balance of my housekeeper," His voice was rough, weathered with age.

Almost immediately Peter felt bad. This man had taken him and his family in while the war was going on, and they had made a complete ruckus since arriving.

"We are very sorry sir, it won't happen again," Grabbing Susan's elbow, he tried to steer her and himself towards the door. Instead, Susan pulled her arm back, giving Peter a pointed look, before turning back towards the Professor.

"It's our sister sir," She said hesitantly. "Lucy."

"The weeping girl?"

"Yes, sir. She's upset," Susan began to explain.

"Hence the weeping," Diggory replied instantly, a sharp eyebrow rose.

"It's nothing," Peter interrupted. "We can handle it," Once again, he grabbed Susan's sleeve in an attempt to leave without any further confrontations.

"Oh, I can see that," came the sarcastic voice of Diggory. He inhaled from his pipe once again, peering up at the two siblings with mild interest.

"She thinks she's found a magical land…" Susan said, exasperated.

A small quirk was lifting at the corner of Diggory's mouth, a soft chuckle escaping him.

"… In the upstairs wardrobe," She finished.

A sinking feeling dropped in the pit of Diggory's stomach. Almost instantly, he stood up, a bewildered expression on his face. Gripping his pipe tightly between his fingers, he stared ahead in astonishment and excitement.

"What did you say?"

"The wardrobe. Upstairs," Peter's confused voice said. "Lucy thinks she's found a forest inside,"

Gesturing for Peter and Susan to sit on the couch, Diggory sat opposite them, a thoughtful expression on his face.

Susan added, "She won't stop going on about it,"

"What was it like?" Diggory said, entwining his fingers together impatiently.

"Like talking to a lunatic!"

"No, no. Not her- the forest!" Diggory exclaimed looking confused between Susan and Peter's confused and astonished glance at each other.

"Your not saying you believe her?" Peter said disbelieving.

"You don't?"

"Well of course not! I mean, logically, it's impossible," Susan stated, staring at the Professor with uncertainty.

"What do they teach in schools these days?" Diggory muttered to himself.

Peter felt the need to stop the foolishness that the Professor was trying to tell them. "Edmund said they were just pretending,"

"And he's usually the more truthful one, is he?"

"No," Peter said, looking down at his lap like a little boy who had just been scolded at. "This would be the first time."

"So, if she's not mad and she's not lying, then logically…" He said, looking pointedly at Susan. "… We must assume that she's telling the truth,"

"Your saying we should just believe her?" Peter asked, incredulous and dubious.

"She's your sister isn't she? You're a family," Diggory breathed out a large puff of smoke. "You might just try acting like one,"

* * *

*TWD*

Groaning, Evie peeled her crusted eyelids open. Wincing at the bright candle that was burning above her designated bedroom at the Beavers house, she yawned loudly. A constant throbbing was pounding against her skull, causing her to flinch at the pain.

"Good morning, Miss Evie!" Mrs. Beaver said, storming into Evie's room. Smiling at the young girl, she placed a tray of breakfast on her lap, smiling motherly at her.

"Hurry up and eat Miss Evie, Beavers out again so we have the house to ourselves!"

Mrs. Beaver's enthusiasm made Evie smile slightly, but it just made her wince even more as the headache became more prominent.

"Are you okay, Miss. Evie?" Mrs. Badger's voice was full of concern, and at an instant she was by Evie's side, rubbing soothing shapes into her wrist.

Swallowing a lump in her throat, she nodded her head. "I'm fine,"

Mrs. Beaver placed her furry claws on her hips, "You've been working yourself out too much, Evelyn."

"I haven't. Honest," Evie replied, crossing her fingers behind her back. Mrs. Beaver looked at her skeptically, before leaving outside, not without a fleeting glance of worry though.

In truth, Evie hadn't slept all night. Her mind was plagued with remorse and guilt towards Tumnus. She couldn't think straight, let alone sleep. Her brain had gone into over-mode, where she would keep herself worrying all night.

Taking small bites of the toast and Mrs. Beaver's homemade jam, Evie twisted her blonde hair back into a ponytail. Finishing what she could of her breakfast, mind you- she didn't eat that much; her stomach was already full with guilt, she grabbed the dark cloak that Mrs. Beaver had made for her and wadded out of her room. The headache was gone know, probably only was there as to Evie's lack of sleep.

Mrs. Beaver was stood in the living room, tending to the fireplace. She smiled warmly at Evelyn, before placing a cup of tea in front of her.

"Beaver should be back soon," She said, sitting opposite Evie.

"Where's he gone anyways?"

"Off somewhere, he said he made a promise, and he intends to keep it," Mrs. Beaver said fondly. Evie sighed softly, smiling at her.

"When can I leave here?"

Ever since that day when Tumnus had been arrested, Evelyn had been confined to the Beavers Dam. Although the dam was a beautiful house, it was far too small for Evelyn's tall stature, albeit she was fairly comfortable there.

"Soon, Evie. In fact, can you go down to Robin's? I'm running out of some ingredients for supper," Robin was the small bird that ran the marketplace for the Narnians, under the nose of the Witch's side.

"Sure, I'll be back soon," Evie said, pulling her dark cloak around her and grabbing the Narnian money Mrs. Beaver handed her.

Her bow and arrows were strapped on her back, hidden by the cloak, and her two twin swords were placed on the chain that crossed across her chest. Mrs. Beaver supplied Evelyn with a shopping list and a woven basket, and then busied herself with cleaning up her and Beaver's home.

"Bye dear," She said, and in response Evie waved her hand in a farewell gesture.

Pulling the hood over her face, her feet crunched against the powdery snow, causing her to flinch slightly as it brought back memories of Jadis and Tumnus.

* * *

*WD*

"Come on!" Edmund yelled, pushing the door to the wardrobe wide open.

"You've got to be joking," Susan shook her head, crossing her arms over her grey cardigan.

Whipping her head back towards the door, Mrs. Macready's footsteps were becoming louder.

"Go!" Peter yelled, shoving Susan in, in front of him. Lucy pilled in behind Edmund, poking him the back to move faster.

Peeping through the small crack of the wardrobe, he was pulled back by Susan sharply.

"Move back! Oi, stop shoving!" He yelled as quietly as he could.

"Ow, you're on my toe,"

"I'm not on your toe!"

"Don't push!"

"Watch out! Stop it!"

Grabbing Peter's shirtsleeve, Susan felt the world topple beneath her. Falling on her rear-end, she landed, expecting the smooth, hard surface of the wardrobe, but was met with icy, soft ground, making her pale face more cold.

Sharing a fleeting glance with Peter, they both turned around, air trapped in their lungs and refusing to come out. Gasping, they were met with a most unbelievable sight.

Miles and miles of leave-less trees and snow covered ground, with snowflakes falling softly from the grey sky.

"Impossible," She whispered, standing up and staring at the falling snow in wonder.

"Don't worry," Lucy said, smirking at Susan. "It's probably just your imagination,"

Looking over astonished, Peter smiled apprehensively down at Lucy. "I don't suppose saying 'we're sorry,' would quiet cover it?"

"No," Lucy said, placing her arms behind her back was a ball of snow was curled inside her palm. "But this might!"

Throwing with all her might, the snowball cut through the air, hitting Peter Square in the face. Taking a few seconds to recover about what had exactly happened, a smirk tugged against the corners of his mouth. Pretending to be intimidating, he grabbed some snow, and threw it back. Susan, having a bubbly feeling in the pit of her stomach, joined in, shoving handfuls of snow down her brother's back. Although, back in London, this would have been seen as highly inappropriate behavior for a 'young lady' like Susan.

Edmund hadn't even realized that a full-on snowball war had occurred right behind him. His eyes were fixated on the two large mountains and the ice-castle that was lying between them.

Turning towards Edmund, Susan pelted a small snowball half-heartedly at him, hitting him in the shoulder.

"Ow!" He yelled, sulking. Rubbing his arm, he glared at Susan, "Stop it!"

"You little liar!" Peter yelled, stalking towards him with a scowl on his face.

Edmund countered, "You didn't believe her either!"

"Apologies to Lucy," Edmund looked at her, scowling.

"Say your sorry," Peter's voice was rising, and Edmund knew that although Peter wasn't tactful, he was bigger and could easily pin him down.

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry,"

"That's alright," Lucy said, pinning her arms behind her. "Some little children just don't know when to stop pretending," She finished with a smirk.

"Very funny," He muttered, sneering at her.

Rubbing her arm, Susan turned towards Peter. "Maybe we should go back,"

"Shouldn't we at least look around first," Peter looked at Edmund with mild suspicion, before turning towards Lucy, with a 'thinking' look on his face.

"I think… Lucy should decide," He finished, smiling down at his younger sibling. Almost immediately, her face lit up in the most beautiful smile.

"I'd like you all to meet Mr. Tumnus!"

"Well, Mr. Tumnus it is!" Peter said, happy that he could make Lucy trust them again. Turning around, he went back towards the Wardrobe.

"But we can't go hiking in the snow…" She started, turning around to face Peter. "…Dressed like this!"

"No…" Peter said, pulling out some winter, fur coats. "But I'm sure that the Professor wouldn't mind us using these," He handed Lucy a small brown coat, and she took it eagerly, her nose already a bright red from the cold.

"And if you think about it logically," He said, handing Susan a black coat, earning a sarcastic smile from his younger sister. "We're not even taking them out of the wardrobe," He finished, handing Edmund the last coat that was left in his hand.

Almost immediately, Edmund skidded back in disgust. "But that's a girl's coat!"

Peter looked at him innocently, "I know,"

* * *

*WD*

Stepping cautiously but fast, Evelyn stormed through the forest, making her way towards an old, abandoned hutch that was hidden behind snow and bare trees.

It was huge, looming over Evie. With bricks falling apart and a slanted, loose roof on top, the place looked as if it hadn't been in anyone's care for years. There was a dull-red door that was hanging of its hinges, and the windows were broken, small fragments of glass on the ground.

Walking towards the door, it creaked open, allowing Evelyn the sight of the busy marketplace.

There were all sorts of stalls, selling an array of different household necessities. They were covered in scarlet robes and the golden sign of Aslan, stating where their true intentions and loyalties lie.

Smiling softly, she walked towards Robin's stall, waving at the occasional Narnian who she knew.

"Hello, Miss. Evie! How have you been lately?" Robin chirped, resting himself on Evelyn's shoulder.

"I've been better," Evelyn shrugged, before turning towards Robin's stall.

"Mrs. Beaver is making her famous 'Fish and Chip' supper tonight, so I've been sent on grocery shopping,"

Robin smirked, before tittering away, fluttering his small dark brown wings. The red spot on his large chest was turned towards Evelyn, and she smiled as Robin pointed his beak towards the largest fish Evelyn had ever seen.

"There you go, lass. Make sure to season it well and take out all the bones," Robin said, as he watched Evelyn wrap the fish in the plastic sheet he had provided with her, and place the fish into her basket. She handed him five Narnian gold coins to pay for it.

"Mrs. Badger should have some of her home-grown spuds down there," Robin indicated towards the end of the marketplace. Evie nodded, before tugging at the hood of her cloak and walking towards Mrs. Badger's Vegetable Stall.

"Hello, Evelyn. The usual I presume?" She said softly.

Evie nodded, and watched as Mrs. Badger used her furry claws to pick out the best potatoes to make Mrs. Beaver's well-known fish and chips. She packed the spuds into her basket, lifting it higher slightly as the basket got heavier with each item she placed into it.

"So, what's new in Narnia?"

"Oh the usual," Mrs. Badger started. "Squirrel's given birth, she'll definitely be having her hands full with those two, twin boys, ha!"

Evie stayed a while and just chatted with Mrs. Badger, getting up-to-date on the gossip surrounding the Narnians. It was a very slow day at the Market, news about Tumnus' arrest had spread like wildfire, and Narnians were scared to leave there home, but the sparkling hope of **_what_** Tumnus got arrested for was enough for Narnians to start to get prepared. For what, Evelyn did not know.

"There you go, love. Make sure not to let Badger know, he'll be over at your place quicker than when he and Beaver are running away from Bath day!"

Evie chuckled hesitantly, before handing Mrs. Badger two Narnian coins, and walking out of the marketplace. Although Mrs. Badger was a sweet Narnian, she did not know of Evelyn's heritage. In fact, there were very few who knew of her existence or the fact that she was Jadis' daughter, Tumnus, Badger, Beaver and Mrs. Beaver being a few of them. However, the only people who did know that she existed, where the Narnians on Jadis' side.

Making her way back slowly, Evelyn savored the cold wind that whipped against her cheeks. It was getting darker now; Evie did not know she had spent so long talking to Mrs. Badger.

Rushing slightly, Evelyn stumbled past the huge piles of snow and ice that was reaching her mid-shin. Heavy-snow was plummeting down, showing Jadis' rage and betrayal as she made the sky shower Narnia in darkness and ice once again.

"I'm back! I'm back," Evelyn shouted, running through the door the Beaver's Dam. She forgot to bend down when she reached the door, so she smacked her head on the top of the door. Flying to the ground, she groaned out loud which alerted Mrs. Beaver.

"Oh, Evelyn, do be careful. This dam was built for beavers, not other Narnians," Mrs. Beaver said, helping Evelyn up.

Brushing herself down, she crouched down to enter the Dam. Handing Mrs. Beaver the shopping basket, she sat at one of the tables in the center of the room.

The Beaver's Dam was slightly cramped, made completely out of old sticks and fallen logs. The Beavers had made it in a meticulous method, placing the sticks in a circular shape. Inside, the fire logs that were almost constantly set alight, as well as the occasional lanterns that were flittered across the place, lighted up the whole room. There was a table at the center; with different arrays of utensils, and opposite was the small counter that Mrs. Beaver prepared the food, close to the fire where it was cooked, but also close to the table so she wouldn't have to run to place the piping food down.

Opposite the entrance door, there was another one, made of darkened wood, which would lead Evie to the room she had occupied for the last week. Beaver had proclaimed that he hoped to make a second-floor and had already finished the staircase that spiraled upwards.

"It's getting late, where do you suppose Beaver is?"

"I'm not sure," Mrs. Beaver, said jittery slightly. "You don't think-"

"Don't worry, Jadis doesn't know about you. She couldn't have gotten him," Although Evelyn sounded firm and confident, in reality, she was having an inner panic attack.

"Your right, I've got nothing to be worried about," She continued to dice the potatoes into chunky strips. "We've got nothing to worry about,"

"Yeah," Evelyn sighed, looking out of the window. Gazing down at the two mountains, she shivered at the thoughts of what Jadis might be doing to Tumnus. Was she torturing him for information on Aslan, or had she already turned him into stone?

The thoughts made Evelyn feel queasy, especially when she saw Mrs. Beaver hacking at the potatoes in frustration.

Hours had passed, leaving Evelyn bored to such extent that she actually asked Mrs. Beaver if she needed any help. That was a long shot though; Mrs. Beaver still could not fathom how Evelyn had managed to burn water, literally.

"Why don't you go draw something, we've got some pencils in the cupboard down there," Mrs. Beaver gestured towards the pinewood cupboard.

Standing up, Evelyn fled to her room, pencil and her leather-bound sketchpad in hand. Although Evelyn hadn't brought anything from the castle in her quick flee to escape, she was glad that she had decided to bring her sketchpad with her on that ride with Jadis.

Looking outside, Evelyn was granted with the sight of a dark, midnight blue sky. The colour reminded her of Lucy's innocent, wide-eyed gaze. Before she knew what she was doing, her fingers curled across the pencil, and she had already outlined her slightly round, sweetheart shaped face. Shading in the shadow of her nose, and adding in all the imperfections she could remember from the brief encounter with her, Evelyn tried to do justice to Lucy's eyes.

With doe-like, almond shaped eyes and the colour of a cerulean sea, they complimented Lucy's young face. But there was one thing Evie couldn't embody perfectly on the piece of paper. She couldn't put the sparkle that was always in the young girl's eyes without it looking tacky. But the picture didn't seem right without the sparkle.

Evelyn spent hours, erasing and re-designing the picture, trying to smooth out any imperfections. Everything she was drawing about Lucy was from memory, and she hoped that she did do her justice.

Once she was done, Evelyn flipped through her book, and was met with the sight of thousands of drawings of Narnian scenery, frosty forests, rough-edged cliffs, and of course the Lamppost. But as she neared the end, she found that she had drawn a picture of Tumnus, sitting in his small house, another one of the Beavers who were holding hands, and the last one was of Lucy, gripping the Lamppost tightly.

They did not agree with the concept of the other pictures in Evie's book. Gripping the last three pages, she tore them out carefully. Feeling the need to keep them safe, Evelyn folded them precisely, before placing them inside her cloak pocket, so they would always be close to her.

* * *

* WD *

Lucy was babbling, her face alights with excitement and happiness. She wrapped the fur coat she had on tighter around her small frame, bursting with excitement when she realized that she would be taking her family to meet her dear friend.

"And he's got buckets full of sardines, and we'll have lots of, lots of…" Lucy trailed off, stumbling on her feet.

"Lu?"

Not hearing her eldest brother calling her name, she ran forward, urged by the horrid feeling twisting in her stomach.

"Lucy!" He yelled, rushing after her. Susan grabbed the hem of her coat, running after them, with Edmund hot on her heels.

Walking inside, they saw that the door to Tumnus' house was ripped of its hinges; books were strewn on the floor, pages ripped out of them. The whole house was destroyed nothing had been spared.

"Who would do something like this?" Lucy whimpered. Susan placed her hands on Lucy's shoulder, rubbing them soothingly.

Edmund made his way to follow his siblings. Stepping closer, he stepped on a cracked photo. Looking down, it was torn at the sides, but the frame had been clawed, with three scratches running down. The picture itself didn't seem all that important, just an old faun with two horns popping out of his head. But something about that picture reminded Edmund of the one he had saved of his father, his father who had gone away to war.

Looking up, Peter noticed a thin, coffee-coloured paper hanging by a wooden nail. Ripping it of, he observed the curvy penmanship.

"The faun Tumnus is hereby charged with high treason against her imperial majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia. For comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans," Peter's voice was slowly becoming higher at the end of reading. Continuing, "Signed: Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police,"

Turning to Susan, he ended "Long Live the Queen,"

"Okay, now we really should be getting back," She said, looking pleadingly at Peter.

Almost immediately, Lucy protested. "But what about Mr. Tumnus?"

"If he was arrested just for being with a human, I don't think there's much we can do." Susan reasoned, looking down at Lucy's, for once, unreadable face.

"You don't understand," She whispered. "I'm the human! She must have found out he helped me. Oh no! What about Evie, what if she's taken her as well?"

Edmund looked away, guilt slowly eating his insides.

"Maybe we could call the police," Peter said, trying to be reasonable.

Susan countered, "These are the police,"

"Don't worry Lu," He said, resting a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "We'll figure out something,"

"Why?" Edmund said sharply. "I mean, he's a criminal."

"Psst…"

Turning around, Susan whipped her head towards Peter. "Did that bird just 'psst' us?"

* * *

*WD*

"Beaver, is that you?" Mrs. Beaver's voice broke into hysterics. Rushing outside, she stumbled in the snow, before shaking the fallen snowflakes off her brown fur. Swiftly, Evie threw her sketchpad onto her bed, and rushed to meet Beaver outside.

"I've been worried sick! If I find out you've been out with Badger again…" She started. "Oh, those aren't Badgers," She said, her voice coming out whimsical in the end.

Her black eyes had widened, and a large, cheery grin was plastered across her face as she saw four humans, two Sons of Adams and two Daughters of Eve, right behind Beaver.

Mrs. Beaver walked towards them, as if in a trance. Clasping her hands together, she said, "Oh, I never thought I would live to see this day!"

Turning sharply to Beaver, she narrowed her eyes at her husband. "Look at my fur. You couldn't have given me ten minutes warning,"

"I would've given you a week if I thought it would've helped," He teased, smiling at Lucy who giggled.

"Mrs. Beaver! What happened, are you okay?" A voice shouted out from the Dam. Walking out, Evelyn was met with a sight that made her heart leap in both fear and joy.

There, stood behind Beaver were four humans, each of different heights and ages. One was Lucy, the young girl that Evelyn had helped escape. She grinned upon seeing Evie, her smile stretching over her face. A crown of dark curls and innocent blue eyes, she was just as Evelyn had remembered.

Standing protectively next to her was another young girl, perhaps a young lady. The resemblance between she and Lucy was almost immediate. Although Lucy had sea-like blue eyes, her sister seemed to have those of the colour of ice, much like Evelyn's own. Her hair was a shade darker than Lucy's, almost a deep, inky black. Her piercing eyes reminded Evelyn that of a wolf, but a good kind. It made Evelyn more alert, however her warm smile made Evelyn know that this girl was much more warmer than her exterior said she was.

Next to the young girl was Edmund, who looked as spiteful as the day Evelyn had saw him. His ruffle of dark hair was messy, and his pale cheeks were red from standing in the cold for too long. The coat he was wearing was large and fluffy, and it made him look like a giant version of Jadis, as if it was some sort of horrid parody.

But there was one person who stood out to Evelyn. He stood protectively over his family, his tall stature looming over them. With windswept blond hair and the exact same shade of blue as Lucy's eye colour, he looked like an innocent child rather than a king. Although the sheer determination and loyalty to his family in his eyes showed Evelyn that there was more than what meets the eye to this one. He'd be a fine king if he were older.

"It's alright dear, I'm fine," Mrs. Beaver said. She didn't see the fleeting glance Lucy gave Evelyn, or the fact that Edmund seemed slightly relieved that Evie was all right and hadn't been captured like Tumnus.

"Who are you?" The eldest said rudely, raising his eyebrow at Evelyn who looked very human to him. Peter thought that there were no humans in Narnia, yet here was one right in front of him.

"I should be asking you the same question," Evelyn said just as coldly.

He seemed to realize the error of his ways, as he held out his hand, "I'm Peter,"

Looking at his hand in confusion, she raised both her eyebrows up, shrugging her shoulders.

"Peter, they don't know what a handshake is," Lucy explained, giggling.

"Oh, so I just shake his hand do I?" Evelyn said jokingly, grinned down at Lucy. She smiled back, glad that Evelyn was okay.

Holding Peter's hand, Evelyn could feel the blush that was burning across her neck and peeping up at her cheeks. In all of Evelyn's sixteen years, she had never met another person who looked like she did, and never have the opposing gender either.

"Evelyn," She muttered, keeping her head low.

"Oh, so you're the girl who left such an impression on my younger sister?" He said, crossing his arms over mockingly.

Turning to walk back into the Beavers Dam, Evelyn looked over her shoulder, raising an eyebrow. "Depends on who's asking,"

"Come inside and we'll see if we can get you some food," Mrs. Beaver said, gesturing for everyone to come in. Quickly moving back inside, Evelyn backed up against the wall away from everyone. "And some civilized company,"

"Now careful, watch your step,"

They followed Mrs. Beaver inside, with Peter giving Evelyn a strange look before sitting down at the table.

Before entering, Edmund looked back at the two mountains, realizing that he was farther away from getting where he wanted- no needed to be. If he were to become Prince of Narnia, he'd have to bring his family to Jadis soon. This was simply a detour that they were taking.

"Enjoying the scenery, are we?" Mr. Beaver said, looking at Edmund with suspicion.

Turning away from him, Edmund entered the Beavers Dam, enjoying the rush of warm air on his bare, cold face.

* * *

*WD*

"Isn't there anything we can do to help Tumnus?"

"They'll have taken him to the Witch's house. And you know what they say: there's few who go through them gates that come out again," Lucy's face fell, her eyes welling in tears.

In an instant, Evelyn was up from her place at the opposite end of the Pevensies, and was next to Lucy, rubbing her shoulders soothingly.

"Fish and chips?" Mrs. Beaver said, throwing the plate down to take attention away from Beaver. She threw her husband a 'look' that one can only describe as 'loving' but 'annoyed' as well. "But there is hope dear. Lots of hope,"

Choking, Beaver spat back into his cup, causing Susan to scrunch her nose up. "Oh yeah, there's a right bit more than hope!"

Leaning forward, he lowered his voice. "Aslan is on the move,"

Warmth fled through Evelyn at the sound of just hearing his name. But a thought came to her mind, more like a face really. The face a smiling Jadis, contradicting all the evil she did. It made Evelyn's head hurt, the fact that she could act like two completely different people.

Edmund stood up from where he was situated on the staircase. "Who's Aslan?"

"Who's Aslan?" Beaver laughed, thinking Edmund was joking. "You cheeky little blighter!"

When no one joined in with him, Mrs. Beaver nudged him slightly, causing him to look at everyone who was currently had matching confused expressions on.

"You don't know, do you?" Beaver said, dazed.

"Well, we haven't exactly been here very long," Peter, countered.

"Come on, Evie! You at least must know about Aslan!"

"I've only read about him in books," Evelyn pointed out. "And besides, they were always so vague,"

"He's only the king of the whole wood, the top geezer… the real King of Narnia!"

"He's been away for a long while,"

"Yeah, like a 100 years," Evelyn muttered under her breath bitterly.

"But he just got back!" Beaver pretended that Evelyn hadn't spoken at all. "And he's waiting for you at the Stone Table,"

Even the name made Evelyn wince. After all, she is a traitor; it was Old Narnian Law that any traitor would be killed on the Stone Table.

"He's waiting for us?" Lucy asked, bewildered.

"You're blooming joking!" Beaver exploded. Whirling to Mrs. Beaver, he said, "They don't even know about the prophecy!"

"Wait, there's a prophecy?" Evelyn said, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, then…" Mrs. Beaver prompted.

"Look…" Beaver looked at everyone in their home. Susan, Peter and Lucy were all sitting at the table, Evelyn backed up against the wall and Edmund on the staircase. "Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest, the secret police… It's all happening because of you!"

"You're blaming us?" Susan said, confused and outraged.

" No, not blaming," Mrs. Beaver, said. "Thanking you,"

"There's… a prophecy: 'When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone, sits at Cair Paravel in throne, evil's time will be over and done,'"

"You know that doesn't really rhyme,"

"I know it doesn't, but you're kind of missing the point!"

"It has long been foretold," Mrs. Beaver pointed at Edmund and Peter, than Susan and Lucy. "That two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve will defeat the White witch and restore peace to Narnia,"

The Pevensies looked at each other, disbelief and astonishment marred across their faces. Knowing that this would be his only time to leave, seeing as how his siblings will probably follow the Beavers, he slipped out of the door; the other's too absorbed in the compacted atmosphere that was circling them.

Evelyn saw a flicker of dark rush across the room. Turning towards the door, she found that it was exactly how they had left it. Shrugging her shoulders, she turned back to the Beavers, but still a nagging feeling in her chest made her uncomfortable and not able to concentrate.

"And you think we're the ones?" Peter said, dubious.

Beaver, getting slightly annoyed by how long it was taking them to explain everything, said "Well you'd better be, because Aslan's already fitting out your army!"

"Our army?" Lucy said fearfully, her doe-eyes widening.

"Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war," Susan said lowly to Peter, trepidation pinning inside her stomach.

Turning towards the Beavers, Peter shook his head, his voice coming out squeaky. "I think you've made a mistake. We're not heroes!"

"We're from Finchley!"

Looking between themselves confused, the Beavers turned towards Evelyn, raising an eyebrow at her, in which she returned with a shrug.

"And another thing, what about Evelyn, isn't she a 'daughter of Eve'? She looks human to me," Peter said, pointing his finger at Evie.

"I'm a hundred years old,"

A pin could be heard dropping in the Beavers dam, as the Pevensies looked at Evelyn wide eyed.

"Well, technically I'm not, because I've been frozen at sixteen for eighty-four years," Evelyn said, tugging at the collar of her cloak.

Blinking rapidly, Susan stood up turning towards the Beavers. "Thank you for your hospitality, but we really have to go,"

"You can't just leave!"

"He's right!" Lucy yelled, looking up at her siblings. "We have to help Mr. Tumnus!"

The nagging feeling was back. Looking around, Evelyn turned towards the staircase where Edmund was. Or perhaps, was suppose to be.

"Erm, Peter?" She turned towards him, clenching her fists.

"It's out of our hands," He cut her off. "I'm sorry, but it's time the four of us were getting home,"

"Peter! There aren't four of you! Where is Edmund?" Evelyn grounded out, waving her hands frantically around.

"Ed?" Peter felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, as if his heart had just dropped into it.

Turning towards Evelyn, he gritted his teeth, shaking his head. "I'm going to kill him,"

"You may not have to… Has Edmund ever been in Narnia before?"


End file.
